


Fishtail Braids.

by theebookthief (orphan_account)



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Hair Pulling Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, a bit of dirty talk, kinda blow jobs?, sex lol, two boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/theebookthief
Summary: In which Eddie Kaspbrak uses Richie's hair pulling kink against him.But oh how the tables turn.





	Fishtail Braids.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovely people! 
> 
> I was given a request on tumblr and it's quite graphic so I didn't feel fully comfortable posting it on there, so here it is, enjoy!

Eddie was bored. Richie had gone out somewhere with Bev, and he wished that he’d taken up the offer to go with them when they asked. He had insisted that he stayed behind to finish the essay he was working on for his psychology class, but he’d finished that hours ago. He didn’t realise that they’d be gone so long, so now he was left to entertain himself.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and loaded up Youtube, searching for hair braiding tutorials. He thought back to two weeks previously when he had asked Richie to braid his hair whilst they were watching a movie, and accidentally discovered that Richie really loved having his hair pulled. Of course it hadn’t taken long after Richie had lost control and fucked Eddie so hard into the sheets that the dorm next to them were banging on their walls to keep it down for them to get together, and ever since they hadn’t been able to keep their hands off each other.

They had tried all sorts of things, all kinds of different positions and kinks, and by now they knew each other’s bodies very well. Eddie had been taking his time thoroughly exploring Richie’s body, trying to figure out what really got him going, and he had been so busy discovering new things about him that he hadn’t actually pulled his hair again since. He watched intently as the Youtuber showed him how to do the fishtail braid, and he really wanted to try it. His own hair wasn’t strong enough, and heat pooled in his belly when he thought about trying it on Richie.

He remembered the first time, when Richie was so desperate for it that he couldn’t even speak, he could only gasp and look up at Eddie with wide, dark eyes, and then Eddie needed to do something to distract himself because he was starting to get himself worked up and he still had no idea when Richie would get back. He popped in a movie to pass time, and an hour later Richie came back to the dorm.

He grinned at Eddie as he kicked his shoes, and then he threw his denim on his bed before walking over to join Eddie. Eddie sat up so his back was against the headboard and spread his legs, patting the space between them. Richie crawled onto the bed and gave Eddie a kiss before turning around and settling in between Eddie’s legs, lying back so his head was against Eddie’s chest.

“Hi,” he said softly, placing his hand on Eddie’s thigh and giving it a squeeze. He looked up at Eddie and smiled at him sweetly, making Eddie’s stomach swoop in a giddy way. Richie had always been affectionate towards Eddie, but since they had started dating he was even more affectionate than Eddie thought possible, and he figured that Richie didn’t hold back on affection now that he knew Eddie was okay with it.

“Hi,” Eddie murmured in reply, leaning forward to kiss Richie on the temple. They sat in silence for a few minutes as they’re attentions were stole away by the movie. It wasn’t until Eddie’s hand had absentmindedly found it’s way into Richie’s hair that he remembered what he wanted to ask him. “I learnt a new type of braid today,” he said, faking nonchalant, but a smile that he can’t seem to shake works its way onto his face.

“Oh yeah?” Richie breathes, looking back up at Eddie with wide and curious eyes.

“Yeah,” Eddie replies, now moving placing both of his hands in Richie’s hair and scraping his nails against Richie’s scalp. Richie sighs contently and lulls his head against Eddie’s shoulder, closing his eyes. Eddie smiles as he watches Richie relax into him.

“Can I practice on you?” He asks hopefully, leaning down to kiss Richie’s cheek for good measure. Richie sighs again, but this time it sounds a bit harsher. He still has his eyes closed, and his face scrunches up in thought.

“Fine,” he relents, and opens his eyes to look up into Eddie’s, “but no funny business.”

Eddie smirks and lightly tugs on Richie’s hair, hard enough for him to feel it but not hard enough for it to have too much of an effect on him. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Richie gives him a pointed look, but he’s smiling. “You know exactly what I’m talking about.”

“You’re no fun,” Eddie pouts, but he nods his head on agreement because he really wants to attempt the braid he discovered earlier. They arranged themselves so that they were both comfortable and also so that Eddie had good access to Richie’s hair, and he got to work.

He carefully separated the hair and played around with it a bit, thinking back to the tutorial and how she did it. He looked back at Richie’s face, whose eyes had gone back to watching the movie. Richie usually had a hard time sitting through a film unless it was one of his favorites or he was sleepy, but the feeling of Eddie’s hands in his hair made him feel calm, so he didn’t have much trouble this time around.

Eddie found this one a lot harder than the one Bev had showed him, he couldn’t remember much but he didn’t want to disturb the peace by getting the tutorial up again. That being said, Eddie got annoyed and gave up. He looked back down at Richie’s curls and grinned to himself.

Eddie Kaspbrak wasn’t one to be defiant. But on the other hand, he really wanted to see Richie squirm. He wrapped some of Richie’s curls around his index finger and tugged harshly. Similar to the first time, Richie’s first reaction is to freeze. He clamps his hand down on Eddie’s thigh and squeezes tightly. Wanting more of a reaction, Eddie gathered up more hair with more of his fingers and did it again, tugging harder.

Richie let out a loud moan.

“Eds,” Richie says, and his voice has a warning tone but it’s kind of cancelled out by how breathy he sounds. Eddie doesn’t say anything, he just cranes his head down to suck at the extra sensitive spot behind Richie’s ear as he tugs again.

“Fuck,” Richie breaths, squirming as he grips Eddie’s thigh harder. The sound goes straight to Eddie’s dick. He continues to suck and pull, feeling himself getting harder as he listens to Richie whine and say moan his name out warningly. Eddie loves how compliant and needy he gets. With one hand still in Richie’s hair, he uses the other to stretch down to Richie’s jeans, undoing the button to reach under and palm Richie through his boxers. He gasps when he feels the wetness there.

“God, you’re so hard” Eddie says as he squeezes Richie’s dick, relishing in the way Richie whines and bucks up into his hand. Another kink of Richie’s is dirty talk and praise, and Eddie plans on using it to his full advantage. “Love how much you love having your hair pulled. You look so good like this, such a pretty boy.” Richie shudders and goes still, and Eddie grins because he knows that he’s giving Richie so much stimulus that he’s forgotten how to function. He loves that he’s the only who get’s to see Richie like this; desperate and needy and compliant.

Eddie pushes down Richie’s boxers and starts to pump him in a slow but firm rhythm, twisting his wrist when he’s right under the head. Richie throws his head back against Eddie’s shoulder and bucks up desperately, trying to get him to speed up his movements. Eddie tugs on his hair extra hard, and Richie groans loudly.

“Now now, be a good boy for me.” Hearing those words seemed to flip a switch in Richie, because all of a sudden he was sitting up and kicking his pants and boxers off, and pushing Eddie into the mattress, pinning his hands above his head.

“I said no funny business,” he growled, and it was Eddie’s turn to whine as he pushed his hips up against Richie’s. Richie leaned down and kissed him roughly, coaxing Eddie’s mouth open and running his tongue against Eddie’s bottom lip. Before Eddie even had the chance to kiss back, Richie was pulling away to pull both of their shirts over their heads before leaning back down to suck hickeys into Eddie’s neck. Eddie whined as Richie kissed down further, down his stomach and across the line of his pants. His hands go to Richie’s hair, but this time it’s not so much to tug but to ground himself as Richie pushes down his pants and mouths at his cock through his boxers.

“R-richie,” he pleads, unable to keep his eyes open because Richie is sucking the head into his mouth and tonguing along the slit and it just feels so good that Eddie could melt away. Richie doesn’t say anything, but he seems to get the message as his tugs Eddie’s boxers off and reaches into the draw next to Eddie’s bed to pull out some lube and a condom.

He pours himself a generous amount and rubs his hands together to warm it up. He spreads Eddie’s legs wide, placing one over his shoulder. He traces around Eddie’s rim with his index finger and watches in fascination as it convulses at the stimulus. He hears Eddie gasp above him, and the grip in his hair gets tighter. He lets out his own groan as he pushed a finger in. Three fingers later and Eddie reduced to a panting mess, unable to do anything other than sob “please” over and over again.

Richie had gone extra slow, making sure to tease Eddie as much as possible as payback for getting Richie worked up the way he did. He crawls back up to Eddie, pinning his arms by his head. Eddie pushes his hips up desperately and Richie hisses when the heads of their cocks collide. Eddie’s hands reach back and he tugs at the bedsheets, his eyes wide and hazy.

“Hey.. baby, hey.” Richie says soothingly, getting Eddie to focus. Eddie’s eyes clear a bit as he looks into Richie’s eyes, and Richie smiles lovingly.

“You good?” He asks, pulling a hand up to stroke his cheek. Eddie nods his head, feeling so much affection for Richie he could burst with it. He tears open the condom and puts it on, not wanting to wait anymore. Richie leans down to kiss him as he slowly pushes in, and Eddie whines into his mouth.

He pauses when he’s fully inside, waiting for Eddie’s okay. Eddie nods again, so Richie pulls out almost all the way before slamming himself back in, hard.

“Oh god yes,” Eddie yells, tightly wrapping his legs around Richie’s waist. Richie continues to thrust that way, pulling out slowly and then slamming himself back in. He revels in how much it drives Eddie wild.

Richie feels the familiar pool of heat in his stomach, so he speeds up his thrusts. He lets go of one of Eddie’s wrists so that he can reach back and push Eddie’s knee up towards his chest, changing the angle and allowing him to get deeper.

“There, oh god Richie, there, please, please, please.” Richie grins to himself as he finds that bundle of nerves, working harder to make Eddie cum. He reaches down and wraps his hand around Eddie, spreading the precum down his shaft.

“I’m gonna cum,” Eddie tells him, voice pleading. Richie groans and leans down to kiss Eddie’s neck.

“Come on baby, I wanna watch you fall apart underneath me.” That seemed to be the last straw for Eddie, as he threw his head back, cum shooting up between their chests.

Watching Eddie shake and feeling him tighten around him was the last straw for Richie, as he shuddered and released into the condom. He slowly pulled out of Eddie, tying the condom and putting it in the bin as he went to their small bathroom, getting out a clean rag and wetting it. He wiped the cum from his chest before crossing the room back to Eddie, carefully wiping him down too.

Once they were clean, he threw the rag away too and crawled back to Eddie, who was breathing heavily but he was coming around a little, smiling at Richie softly. Richie pulls the covers out from under him and puts it over them. He wraps his arms around Eddie, pulling him in close to his chest.

“You’re such a little shit,” Richie tells him fondly, and his heart feels full when Eddie giggles in reply. They kiss slowly and lazily, lulling themselves off to sleep.

“I definitely need to practice that braid again.”


End file.
